Fox and Dog
by MysticalStrawberry
Summary: Sesshomaru discovers a portal to the demon world, but when he gets injured, a young youko comes along to make it all better. Both of them find something they never expected. Sesshomaru x Youko, lemon, twoshot, ended.
1. Chapter 1

"Jaken, hurry up…"

Sesshomaru was in a hurry. He was being patient waiting for his loyal servant; but even so, the little creature was still taxing his patience.

"Yes my lord!" Jaken rushed after Sesshomaru and they continued walking. He admired his new lord greatly. He would follow the beautiful dog demon to the ends of the earth.

Sesshomaru did not feel the same way for Jaken, but he allowed the imp to accompany him. Sesshomaru assumed it wouldn't be long for the imp to realize that he didn't actually like him, and disappear. "Perhaps you should get a horse or something… you are slowing me down."

"Yes my lord! I will get one at the very next place we visit, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, eagerly.

Sesshomaru said nothing more. He continued walking, hoping to find something of interest somewhere shortly. He had heard that his half-demon whelp of a brother was around here somewhere. His father had allowed himself to be weakened so greatly by the presence of a human woman in his bed, and now he had a son who was tainted by that foul blood.

Sesshomaru noticed a strange energy signature ahead. He immediately began walking to it, curious as to what it could be. He saw a rip in something just ahead and he idly wondered as to where that led to. Perhaps this was created by his father to protect a certain half-demon whelp? Sesshomaru stepped through the rip, and it closed behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, distraught at not being able to follow his master.

Sesshomaru stepped into a place not entirely unlike the place he had left, except it was much wilder and out of control. There were fixtures thousands of miles high, and large plates extended up to the sky. Sesshomaru walked along, studying the landscape. He had never been to this part of the Demon World. He studied the unusual flora and caught a glance of some weak lower demons not entirely unlike Jaken. He ignored these, wondering how to get back to where he came from.

A great energy signature suddenly came to his location. Sesshomaru saw it land in front of him, and he studied it. It was a tall, brown skinned monster with glowing yellow eyes and bloodstained fangs. Some kind of large bat, Sesshomaru thought. It was grinning viciously at him. "Well, if it isn't a pretty demon invading my territory. I might let you go if you roll over for me, puppy."

"I roll over for no one, especially not a lower class being like you," Sesshomaru answered. He stared at the other demon.

"Lower class! I am an S class demon!" the creature snarled.

"I don't really care what you are…" Sesshomaru said, boredly.

The S class demon charged at Sesshomaru and he was surprised at how fast it was. He was just narrowly able to avoid its first attack, feeling the snap of hungry jaws just an inch away from his ear. Sesshomaru summoned his whip of light, swinging it at the creature, which just evaded it. The fight raged on, neither Sesshomaru nor his enemy could gain any sort of real advantage over the other.

It was a short while before Sesshomaru saw an opening and he went for it, unfortunately, he miscalculated. The demon embedded deep and searing scratches across Sesshomaru's chest, just as he sliced the S-class in two. Sesshomaru stood on the battlefield, holding his chest painfully.

"So that is that. So much for your S-class nonsense."

Sesshomaru needed to find a place to rest and recover until he felt better. He smelled a cave nearby and he ambled towards it, feeling blood flowing out of his open wounds. He made it to the mouth of the cave, settling down inside of it. He closed his eyes, hoping to sleep off the serious wounds. The demons here were incredibly strong, and Sesshomaru looked forward to facing them again when he was better. It was excellent training.

Kuronue looked down the mountain, his arms crossed against his chest. "So. You want me to fly you down there."

"Yes, that's what I said, Kuronue. Immediately, if not even sooner than that," Youko said, glancing down over the edge.

"You can walk."

Youko frowned at Kuronue. "This is a 90 degree angle cliff ledge. We call that falling in my part of the world."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But then I'm going home and you're finding your own way back up, got it?" Kuronue laced his fingers behind his back and stretched thoroughly. Kuronue believed in tough love sometimes.

"That's fine, as long as I get down there… You're a terrible partner, Kuronue."

"I'm teaching you life lessons. Where would you be without me?" Kuronue smacked his mate's ass before wrapping his arms around him. "Hang on tight, all six damn feet of you."

Youko gripped Kuronue's arms and the bat demon beat his powerful wings, raising them just barely into the air. He seemed to be working hard at it, and he swooped off the edge and they flew down. He deposited Youko down on the ground and rubbed his wings. "Damn, Youko, you need to go on a diet or something. I'm pretty sure you're heavier than last time I flew you somewhere."

Youko rolled his eyes. "Wasn't that back when we first met? I think you complained less then than you do now."

"That's because back then, I was delighted just to touch you," Kuronue scowled. "Carrying you somewhere was an honor, but now that I know I can get it anytime I want it, carrying you places is just a chore." Kuronue beat his wings and soared into the air, heading back home.

"Keep talking like that, and you won't be able to get it anytime you want it. I may even make it to where you can never get it again…" Youko said, threateningly.

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't cut off your own pleasure like that."

"I can still use you for pleasure. You'll still have an ass and a mouth. Teeth not necessary."

Kuronue opened his mouth to retort, before deciding not to say anymore. He stretched his wings out. "I'm going home." He soared into the air and took off flying, heading back toward their hideout.

"Goodbye to you as well," Youko frowned. He started searching out rare and powerful seeds that he had heard existed in this area. He found a devastating looking plant with large spikes all over it, and a pod in the center of the spikes. The pod was oozing black discharge and from the smell of it, this plant was digesting a demon. He placed his hands on the plant and encouraged it to make a seed, and he picked the single seed, placing that into his hair. He caught the scent of blood on the wind.

In spite of his journey to collect seeds, Youko found himself much more interested in the demon he smelled. It was a dog demon, and it arrested his attention. He found the mouth of the cave and grew some glowing lantern plants in his hair, before heading inside the cave.

The demon Youko found inside the cave almost made his mouth water. It was without a doubt the most beautiful man the fox had ever seen. He looked surprisingly like Youko, with his beautiful pale skin and white hair. He was wearing traditional clothing, and he looked injured.

Youko wanted to bed with this demon more than he had wanted anything in his life, he was fairly sure. The demon opened its eyes and looked at him.

"If you believe me to be an easy target… then by all means, continue and I will show you Hell."

His voice was so low and deep. Youko could have scolded himself for acting like such a horny teenager. What was important was that this man needed his help. "No, I don't believe you an easy target at all." Youko turned to the wall and unbound his lanterns from his hair, laying them out against the wall of the cave. "You need your wounds bound."

"I don't need your help," the demon replied. "All I need is to be left alone."

Youko turned and looked at him. He had lost a lot of blood. Youko turned back to the wall and pulled out some seeds, growing a few small plants and picking the leaves off of them, before reverting the growth of the plants and tucking all the seeds back in his hair. The demon seemed disapproving of Youko continuing in spite of his orders.

Youko exited the cave, before coming back with what looked like a makeshift mortar and pestle. He placed a seed at the entrance to the cave and it blocked it wonderfully. "That will reduce the amount of people that will come looking… If they can't smell or find you, you won't have to worry." He ground up all the plants and turned to the demon, his mouth serious. "Place this into your wounds."

The demon didn't even move, in response to Youko's order. He just stared at the wall, seeming frustrated. Youko crawled closer to him, trying to determine how aggressively the demon would react. It bristled the closer he got but didn't snap at him. He gripped the demon's kimono and untied it, opening the wound to the light.

"It's worse than I thought," Youko acknowledged. The other demon still didn't say anything, so Youko began gently placing the poultice into the wound.

"Fox demons are fairly high class creatures, for doing something so lowly," the demon finally said. "Once you've done this thing that you're doing, leave. I've put up with you long enough."

Youko ignored him, placing the poultice in the wound. "I am the Youko, Kurama… but most people call me Youko."

The demon didn't answer. Youko finished placing the poultice in the wound and placed large leaves over it, in place of a band aid. He fixed the demon's kimono, bringing it back up over his shoulders, and tugging it together. The other demon still didn't respond, so Youko stood up and set his bowl and grinder down next to the lanterns.

"I'll be back to help you," Youko answered, leaving the cave.

Sesshomaru watched him leave before closing his eyes. His wound did feel a bit better, but he honestly just wished that Youko had left him alone.

Sesshomaru awoke to Kurama adding a fresh layer of poultice to his wounds. The fox demon was entirely focused on applying the poultice to the wound, so Sesshomaru could observe him with relative anonymity. He looked similar to himself, with the same white hair and pale skin. They were both tall, and had similar builds. The Youko was so like him, Sesshomaru wondered if he had fallen into an alternate universe.

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In a cave, in the demon world," Kurama answered, looking up at Sesshomaru's face.

"The demon world?" Sesshomaru asked. "Last I checked, I was on the human side of the world."

Youko made a face. "I prefer not to spend time in the human world. I don't like humans. They are weak and pitiful, full of pathetic human emotions," Youko answered, placing the leaf back over Sesshomaru's wound.

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear a similar sentiment out of his almost-clone. It surprised him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"You're a demon lord?" Youko asked, looking up at him, seriously.

Sesshomaru didn't feel need to answer the youko's pointless question.

"You're incredibly strong, then," Youko was seriously thinking now. This guy was just as beautiful as he was, and he was far more powerful than the A-class youko. What was his flaw? Youko longed for this demon. He would even set aside Kuronue for this demon. He felt ashamed at the thought, but there was something about Sesshomaru that called him to follow. Sesshomaru was silent, letting Youko think. After a moment, Youko looked up at Sesshomaru's face. "Do you have a partner?"

"I don't want nor have need for a partner," Sesshomaru answered. He read the desperation in the Youko's face. "That is one way we differ."

Youko laid his hands on the demon's chest, feeling the smooth white skin there, around the edges of his wound. "Then let me spend one evening with you."

"That will lead to feelings on your part that will not be returned. I don't create problems where there should be none," Sesshomaru repeated.

"I will take care of myself, Sesshomaru," Youko said, quietly, running his hands over the smooth skin of the demon's shoulders. "I will not cause problems for you." Youko ran his hands gently over the demon's chest, and down his stomach. He was so unbelievably beautiful…

"You already have," Sesshomaru answered.

"Your wound looks much better," Youko changed the subject, removing his burning hands from the dog demon's abdomen. He pulled the kimono back up over those beautiful white shoulders and adjusted it. "You should be able to leave this cave in a few more days."

Sesshomaru was silent, adjusting his gaze to stare at the glowing lanterns. He debated leaving the cave when the youko left, and trying to find his way back home. He remembered smelling the stink of that large demon plant, so he assumed that was where he needed to go. He planned on leaving the Youko here when he did decide to leave.

Youko rose to his feet. "I'll be back tomorrow." He left the cave and Sesshomaru continued to stare at the glowing lanterns, wondering about the fox's unusual abilities.

The next day, Youko returned to check on Sesshomaru. He found the demon sleeping soundly and so he just took a seat next to the lanterns and watched him sleep. A powerful demon, capable of arresting the entire world with his looks, power, and innate charm, had no desire to be with anyone other than himself. Youko could understand it, but it didn't mean he liked it.

Sometimes he thought the same when he thought of Kuronue. His most faithful partner, his best friend, and Youko sometimes didn't care if he was around. He assumed Kuronue was the same way or he wouldn't act the way he did.

It wasn't as though he was supremely close to his mate, but Youko couldn't understand shunning the need for companionship altogether. Companionship was good, sometimes. If nothing else, it keeps the basic needs met.

Youko suddenly wondered about Sesshomaru's needs. He glanced down the demon's chest and below the waistline, wondering how he had his needs met. Somehow, he could not imagine this pure figure engaging in something like that…

A small smirk spread across Youko's face as he thought that Sesshomaru was definitely a virgin. Virgin demons were rare, but they existed. Youko crawled over to him and sat down next to him, studying him closely. Youko turned to his left and began mixing the ingredients for the poultice. Somehow, Youko was just glad that Sesshomaru was here. It made him feel strange to think about, because he certainly never felt that way around anyone else. He mixed up the poultice and untied his sash, setting it aside and opening up his kimono. He removed the leaf off of the wound and washed it gently with a piece of his shirt that he had ripped. His heart thudded to see that they were nearly healed now. Once they healed, he would leave again…

In spite of that, Youko continued applying the poultice. About halfway through, he saw watchful eyes studying him, and he raised his glance up to the demon. "Good morning."

Sesshomaru turned his head away from Youko, staring at the wall of the cave. "Back again?"

"Of course. You're still injured. I don't want to leave you here while you can barely move," Youko insisted. He put the leaf back on.

Sesshomaru sat up. "I'm mostly better now. I could leave now."

Youko pushed him back down, before seeing a dangerously serious pair of eyes staring at him. "Don't get up. You're not fully recovered yet." His eyes also looked dangerous. He seemed threatened by the idea of Sesshomaru leaving so soon.

Sesshomaru reached up to grab the pair of hands that pinned him down. Snow white fingers clasped snow white wrists, and Youko froze up. "Don't do that. You should really be more careful… If you get your heart into a situation like this, all that will happen is that you'll be disappointed."

Youko scowled. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"It wouldn't normally matter but I think this affects me quite directly." Sesshomaru removed Youko's hands, lifting them up.

Youko stared at him, before leaning in. "I don't handle people telling me what to do very well."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the fox demon. Youko's determination seemed to break and he leaned forward even more, tilting his head, and deciding to throw himself at the dog demon. He climbed into his lap, leaning back and grinding his hips against Sesshomaru's in frustration. Sesshomaru released his wrists and pushed him off his lap, firmly. "I told you not to do this."

Youko's eyes blazed. He hated being told what to do just as much as he hated being told no, and he was being told both. He turned and stormed out of the cave, letting the curtain fall behind him.

Sesshomaru shook his head and took a deep breath before leaning back against the wall of the cave and closing his eyes. He thought about leaving the cave and leaving the youko… he wasn't sure if the youko would just give up though… he saw the fox in his mind's eye, sitting on his lap, arms in the air, leaning back, trying to entice a reaction out of him.

He shook his head, before looking down at his wound. He pulled his kimono back on and closed his eyes. Such a persistent fox.

When Sesshomaru woke up, there was no one in the cave. His chest felt much better, and his wounds had reduced to thick scars. He rose to his feet, planning on looking for the plant. The cave screen opened and Youko entered. He spotted the demon and realized what he was doing. "Leaving?" He asked. He glanced at the curtain. "I expected as much, honestly," Youko smiled, a bit coldly. "I didn't think you'd stick around once your wounds healed."

"Fox demon, I don't like owing people," Sesshomaru answered. "If you leave now, I will feel like I owe you something for saving me."

"You don't owe me anything. I treated you against your will," Youko answered, still holding the curtain open. "I assure you, I understand. In spite of not knowing you at all, and how you've treated me, I still feel like I can understand you."

Sesshomaru walked over to him and removed his hand from the plant curtain that covered it. "One time," he told Youko. "I can give you that."

Youko turned and looked at the beautiful dog demon, absorbing the expression on his face. In everything he did and said, he was sincere. It was a kind of apathetic sincerity Youko wouldn't see until his days as Kurama, dealing with a young fire demon. So Youko didn't doubt the beautiful demon's word.

Youko ran his hands over Sesshomaru's shoulders before reaching up and sliding the kimono off those beautiful white shoulders. Sesshomaru was a bit shorter than Youko, but the fox demon didn't mind that so much. Youko would have to be careful not to reopen Sesshomaru's wounds.

Youko sat him on the floor of the cave. He felt the demon staring at him, unsure what to do, but not embarrassed about it. He simply watched the Youko for instruction and guidance.

"Don't make this into more than it is," Sesshomaru reminded.

Youko glanced at him. "I won't," He gently tugged down Sesshomaru's pants and he knelt down over him, somehow feeling self-conscious about something he had done plenty of times before. Nothing about this situation was any different than usual, except this wasn't Kuronue.

Youko felt daunted by the amount of holy purity from the demon. It was likely this encounter could hurt him terribly. He wrapped his hand around Sesshomaru's member and gently stroked it. The demon closed his eyes and let the Youko do anything he wanted.

Once Sesshomaru was properly ready, Youko removed a seed from his hair and grew a plant. It was an ordinary plant with a pod on the end of it. He squeezed it into his hand and Sesshomaru watched him, calmly. He spread the liquid onto Sesshomaru's member and took a deep breath. "H-how…" He swallowed, before trying again. "How do you want to do this?"

Sesshomaru stared at him. "I don't know… how do you?"

Youko turned his back to the other demon, moving back. He gently took Sesshomaru in his hands and lowered himself onto it, slowly settling down, getting used to having the other man inside of him. "How is this?" Youko asked, breathlessly. "You can imagine me to be anything you want now."

Sesshomaru was silent. He was mostly focused on the fox's seven tails. They seemed agitated and excited. He glanced up and followed the delicate curve of a milky white spine, leading to the fox's beautiful silver hair. Sesshomaru was sure that anytime he smelled the scent of flowers, he would think of this Youko.

Youko took a deep breath before slowly beginning to rock back and forth, thrusting the other demon inside of him. His hands dug into his ankles but he kept it up, realizing that this encounter was a bit more serious than he realized. He reached up to his middle and stroked himself, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment.

Sesshomaru watched him, through lidded eyes. He reached up and took the Youko's hair into his hands, sweeping it over his shoulder. His fingers gently moved down the Youko's back and that was it for the fox. With a soft outcry of surprise, Youko came, closing his eyes tightly.

Sesshomaru felt his pleasure build at the Youko tightening and he came, just as the Youko slid off of him and settled onto the floor in front of him. Sesshomaru sat there a few moments, feeling his body calming down from the encounter. Once his body had calmed down, he pulled his kimono up around his shoulders again and pulled his pants back up, standing and walking over to the entrance. "Good luck in your future, Youko Kurama."

Youko stared up at Sesshomaru, watching as he exited the cave. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pulling his pants back on. That had been a really interesting experience, one that he would never forget.

He headed out of the cave and down to a nearby stream, taking a long bath, to mask the odor of Sesshomaru. Kuronue would never let him live it down if he smelled another man on him. He washed himself thoroughly and just as he was about to get out, Kuronue came down, landing in front of him.

"You haven't been back for days. Where have you been?" Kuronue scowled.

"Here… collecting rare plants. I will be here awhile longer. I only managed to locate three or four. Unlike you, I have to walk along the ground until I stumble upon them." Youko said, walking to water's edge and hopping out of the water.

"Well, I'll help you then. I want you back home." Kuronue crossed his arms. "Come on, let's hurry… Why did you jump in the water with your clothes on?"

Youko gave him a grin. "Why not?"

"Are you tempting me?" Kuronue asked, flatly.

"Nope. Just deciding to try the opposite of skinny dipping." Youko got out of the water and stood up, wringing his hair out. "Let's go find those plants." Youko knew he would never see Sesshomaru again, and if he did, it wouldn't be for a long time. He smiled at Kuronue, flicking water at him. "Kuronue, hurry up... Or I'll have to punish you." Somehow, that was perfectly fine.

Sesshomaru walked to the area with the rotting plant and wondered what caused the rip in space. A small demon showed up, threatening to kill Sesshomaru. He grabbed the little demon and flung it in the direction of the plant. The plant snatched up the demon and ate it. As the tiny demon screamed, a rip in space appeared and Sesshomaru recognized it as leading to the place he came from.

He stepped through the portal and he found himself greeted excitedly by Jaken, who had waited there by the place Sesshomaru had disappeared from for the last few days. Sesshomaru glanced at him. "Hello, Jaken. Let's go."

Jaken jumped to his feet and nodded eagerly, following after his Lord. "But my lord, where did you go? I was so worried about you… I'm so glad you're back!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he just paved ahead in the safer and more familiar world he knew. Someday he would return to that world, but he hoped not for a long time. A breeze brought him the smell of flowers and the snow white Youko sprung to his mind. It was most likely he would never see him again. Sesshomaru didn't mind that so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought this story deserved a conclusion. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

"Hurry up, Jaken."

"Y-yes, my lord!" Jaken snapped to attention. "Right behind you..."

They were headed through an unfamiliar region to Jaken. Which was saying something, since they had been travelling together for many years. Lord Sesshomaru appeared to know exactly where he was going... and so Jaken didn't question it. But after a few moments, Jaken had to. The environment was getting creepier and creepier. "My lord, I'm not... entirely sure where we are."

"I have to say hello to an old friend."

"A-an old friend? Who might that be, my lord?"

"You will see soon enough."

Kurama and his team had a mission deep in the inner levels of the demon world. Kurama walked along the path, reminiscing about the time he had spent here. "I know this territory well," he spoke up.

"Do you? That's good because I don't have a freakin' clue where we're going," Yusuke scowled. "What are we even doing here again?"

"Koenma said that we have to retrieve a legendary item from some guy all the way out here. Either way, I don't like it here. It's totally creepy. Look at that plant over there. Yuck," Kuwabara cringed.

"Odorata palustris... common name, Maiden of the Marsh. Don't breathe in the scent. It's poisonous." Kurama explained. "I created that. Isn't she lovely?"

"Uh... no. Kurama, why'd you create that thing?" Kuwabara asked, surprised.

"I needed a lovely lady to protect my home," he looked over at the plants dotting the landscape. "Looks like there's hundreds of them now, covering the landscape. Cover your noses and mouths."

They all covered their noses and mouths. "You said your home was near here? I wanna see it!" Kuwabara insisted.

"Up that large hill, and at the base of the large tree..." Kurama pointed. "But... actually, around here is something more important... I'm looking for a large pod. It's near a cave... that cave, actually."

Kurama walked up to it and peeked inside. It was illuminated brightly, the lantern plants glowing brightly inside. Kurama smiled a bit.

"Woahhhh, those are crazy!" Yusuke spoke up.

Hiei was giving Kurama little sidelong glances. Kurama reduced one of the lantern plants to seeds.

"Muralis nocturna. I made these as well," Kurama pocketed it in his hair. "I forgot about these."

He turned around, walking back, and he saw the plant pod from before where Sesshomaru had appeared from. He studied it. "This pod has the power to teleport people. I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. A dog demon, ripped from a different era and transported here... It's been a long time since then."

He smiled at the group. "Anyway, let's get going." they turned and headed away from the pod, before the pod opened, creating a rip in time. Kurama stopped, turning around to look. "Wait... Look."

Everyone turned around to look at the strange energy signature. "Be careful. Anything can come through that opening.." Kurama stepped ahead of them. To Kurama's surprise, Sesshomaru, along with Jaken on his beast stepped through the portal.

"Oh my goodness! Where are we, my lord?" Jaken asked. "Are these the people, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked over the group and his eyes met Kurama's. "One of them is." He walked towards Kurama. The other members got on alert. Kurama waved them down.

"It's been a long time. It was an impossible coincidence the first time, but even more so the second time..." Kurama spoke up. "How is it that we've met again, purely by coincidence, so many years later, while I'm in a place that I haven't been since the last time we met."

"Coincidentally, I haven't been in that part of my world since then either. It seems this pod has fate in store for us." Sesshomaru met his eyes. "If we had met here, now, for the first time, who would have known what would have happened. You've come a long way since that day we met, so long ago."

Hiei's eyes flitted between them. "Kurama, who the hell is this guy?" Yusuke frowned.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, the demon lord of a foreign land," Kurama explained. "And an old friend of mine."

"Have you gained your self-respect?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kurama smiled. "I have. Have you gained a heart?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, quietly. "Some would say that I have..."

"... L-lord Sesshomaru-" Jaken spoke up.

Sesshomaru silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Had you appeared for the first time just now, things may have been different." Kurama met his eyes. "All the same, I'm glad I got to have this closure."

"Myself as well. I was drawn here by the pod... or so I suspect. I assumed I would see you here if I came. And I did. I just stopped in to see how you've been. I've seen what I came for. Goodbye, Youko Kurama."

"It's funny that this pod speaks to you, a dog demon with no alignments, when it remains silent for me, a fox demon with plant alignments..." Kurama paused.

"That's because you don't listen." Sesshomaru turned around. "We're going back, Jaken."

"Good bye, Sesshomaru."

"Yes, my lord! Farewell," he told everyone. He backed through the opening in time and with just one glance over his shoulder, Sesshomaru disappeared through the portal, and it shut behind him. Kurama sensed it was for good.

"Well, that was fucking weird!" Yusuke frowned.

"Yeah, that was totally weird. That guy, was weird," Kuwabara repeated.

Hiei looked up at Kurama, studying him, looking for something to be suspicious about. Kurama smiled down at Hiei. "Well? Let's go. We have a mission to complete?"

"It's totally weird that both Yomi and Mukuro were so insistent on us getting this thing," Yusuke frowned. "Like, all of us. Whatever this thing is, are they going to use it together? It doesn't make any sense."

_It may have all been a trick of fate. One last attempt from the pod to get us together, our chance to say goodbye and end what was started so long ago..._ Kurama thought, placing his hand on the pod._ Could one plant, old as this, manipulate the threads of time, and space, pulling us together not only once, but twice? Against all odds and chances. … something this powerful cannot continue to be._ "Hiei."

"Yes?"

"Burn it down."

"With pleasure." Hiei stepped up, before unleashing a blast of his fire on the large pod. Nothing happened. The flames curled around it, licking every inch of it, but the pod stood firm, unable to be destroyed.

Kurama watched, curiously. "How can it be that it isn't even scorched. Well. The pod may have more in store yet... Very well. Let's move on."

The team went on, moving through the dark jungle of Makai, continuing on their mission, now left thoughtful wondering at the unusual events that had just unfolded.


End file.
